


Black Widow's Bad Luck

by wtfbrotha36



Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Sin (Red Skull)
Genre: Humiliation, Spy - Freeform, Stripped, enf, euf, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfbrotha36/pseuds/wtfbrotha36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Widow runs into a little setback trying to infiltrate the Red Skull's plan, getting humiliated in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Widow's Bad Luck

It took months and months of planning and now it was go time for Natasha Romanova, AKA, Black Widow. When Nick Fury had first approached her with the mission she did not hesitate in saying yes. If she were to succeed, then the world would be spared a great catastrophe at the hands of one woman, Sin. Known as the daughter of the most infamous enemy in the world, the Red Skull, Sin became much like her father after her face was horribly scarred in an explosion following her father’s death. Since then, Sin took on the new mantel as the Red Skull and was seeking to carry out her father’s legacy, which led to her current diabolical plan.

Fury’s report indicated that Sin had found an ancient scroll describing a powerful suit of armor called, “The Devil’s Armor.” Legends stated that this armor gave the wearer invincibility in addition to godlike power. It was gold plated and was in a single peace that wrapped around the wearers head, arms, legs and torso. The way it was powered was through a blood red ruby placed in the center of the breastplate named, “The Eye of Satan.” Intel reported that Sin had been searching for this Ruby and it looked like she had obtained it somewhere in the Middle East. Sin had the suit of armor and was going to bring it to the location of the ruby and assemble the armor. Natasha’s mission was to intercept the convoy that had the ruby and stop Sin.

The person believed to have been hired to stealing the ruby was Helena Klein, an archaeologist from Germany. On the airplane to the drop point, Natasha looked at her dossier. Helena was a known archaeologist who was a supporter of the Golden Dawn party, known for their strong support of Nazism. Helena acted as a legitimate scientist but was also as a secret assassin who carried out theft and murder under contract. It was believed that Helena had obtained the ruby and was going to sell it to the highest bidder, who happened to be Sin. The photo of Helena showed a tall woman with long blond hair tied in a bun dressed in a business suit. Another photo was taken of her in the desert, wearing army fatigues, a tank top and suspenders. Her breasts were rather large, hugged tightly against her tank top and around her arm was a swastika arm band. The last photo was a picture of Helena dressed in a black leather costume with a ninja mask. Natasha knew that the crucial element of her plan was to stop Helena from getting to Sin.

Natasha’s sources pinpointed Helena’s location somewhere in the Saraha desert where her camp was set up. The plan was for her to drop near the camp and take out Helena and switch out the genuine ruby with a fake and then locate the coordinates of Sin’s hideout so the rest of the Avengers could come in and take out the armor. It seemed like a simple plan but timing was everything. One careless move and the world could be in complete jeopardy. Natasha even had a blonde wig designed for herself so she could blend in better once she broke inside.

“We’re coming up to the site.” The pilot said. “You ready?” he asked as he turned around to get one more glimpse at the Natasha. Her dark red hair was the same color as her full lips and it was tied up in the back so it could fit under the wig. Naturally, she wore her signature leather catsuit as she always wore on missions, the slim outfit hugging tightly on her firm C cup breasts.

She closed the file and checked her gear: blonde wig, false ruby, two pistols, ammunition, radio communication and her lucky underwear. She only wore it on big missions and this was the perfect occasion. “All set.” She said as grabbed a parachute pack and slid her arms through it.

“Okay, I’ll let the others know you’ve made it after you jump. Good luck!” the pilot said as he slowed down. He watched as she left her seat and stared at her taut buttocks, the light shined off of her leather suit and he smiled as he turned back to face the window.

Natasha stood in the doorway of the plane and after counting to three, jumped out. She squinted her eyes as the wind blew in her face, keeping her body straight as she got closer to the ground. When she felt it was right, she pulled the cord and grunted as the shoot pulled her up. She touched down several hundred feet from a small campsite that was lit by several lights hanging over the tents. Stashing her parachute behind a large hill and making sure her wig was adjusted tightly, Natasha got out her binoculars and scoped the area out.

The campsite looked generally deserted. She would have expected it to be abandoned had it not been for the few women walking around dressed in matching brown khakis and button up shirts. They must have been Helena’s digging team. Natasha noticed that most of them were young women in their early 20’s, most likely interns. They wouldn’t be any problem for her, getting to Helena was going to be easier than she thought.

While crouching to the ground, Natasha walked as quietly as she could towards the campsite, staying on the side that was not lit by the overhead lights hanging over it. Her goal was to duck behind one of the large jeeps that was parked near the side. It took several minutes after hiding to make sure no one was around but eventually, she made it to the jeep, ducking behind the driver’s side that was now vacant. Peeking over the jeep, Natasha could see two young blonde women walking together towards the campsite. One woman had her hair long and extended to the middle of her back tied up in a ponytail. She was as thin as a model and was just as tall, Natasha was surprised to see that she was working here. The other woman had hair that was shoulder length. While shorter than the other, she was just as beautiful, she just didn’t have as much makeup on as the other.

“I’m so tired.” The tall one said in a German accent.

“Me too.” Said the other, “I’m going to go for a quick smoke before calling it a night.”

“Okay, enjoy!” said the other.

Natasha’s muscles tightened as she heard footsteps coming closer. Peeking from around the corner of the jeep, she could see the shorter haired blonde walking her way as she rested against the hood of the jeep to light up. While low to the ground, Natasha crept up from around the driver’s side of the jeep, rising ever so slightly to her full height with her arms raised. The intern paid no attention as she was too busy enjoying her cigarette. Quickly, Natasha lunged forward, and struck the woman in the back of the head with her palm. She groaned as she fell forward onto the ground, completely knocked out. Turning her over on her back, Natasha looked at the intern and judged her hair length to be similar to her wig. There was only one way she could think of to get into the camp so she knelt down and unbuttoned the woman’s shirt, exposing a white laced brassier of about a b cup. 

 

Removing her shirt, Natasha wrapped it around her skintight leather suit and then unbuttoned the intern’s khakis. As she slid the trousers down the interns’ legs, she was left in just a white bra and white thong. Having donned the full outfit, Natasha got out some restraints she brought with her and bound the intern’s hands behind her back and her feet together. She also brought with her a wraparound piece of cloth for which she used to cover the woman’s mouth. Natasha placed her in the back of the jeep and left her there. As she entered the camp she shuddered at leaving the intern tied up and in her underwear. She knew that the intern would eventually be discovered by the others and the thought of being exposed to her peers in her underwear horrified Natasha. She was always self conscious about her appearance and since she was an Avenger, one of the top organizations defending the world, she knew image and dignity was important.

Dashing her fears out of her mind, Natasha walked casually into the camp. She saw the long haired intern and walked right past her, keeping her head low so she wouldn’t be recognized.

“That was fast.” The other blonde said.

Natasha scoped the area, looking around all of the dark lit tents and tried to identify Helena’s. She assumed that some of the smaller ones belonged to her interns and stopped near the end of the camp when she saw a large tent that was illuminated by a light from the inside. Natasha assumed this had to be it and slowly crept towards the tent to see if she could find a way to sneak in. That was until she saw the door open and Helena walk out dressed in a black one piece costume. Even though she wore a black outfit, her breasts seemed larger as they were held down under the tight fabric, making her chest seem slightly lighter as the moon shined off of the fabric. Helena stopped when she saw Natasha and asked, “What are you doing out here?”

“I..uh.” Natasha muttered.

“I thought I told you to get a jeep ready for me. I can’t keep Red Skull   
waiting.”

“Right. Yes of course.” Natasha said.

Helena shook her head in annoyance as she returned to her tent and put on her mask. Once she was out of sight, Natasha looked around the camp site with a wave of anxiety rushing over her. This wasn’t good, Helena wasn’t supposed to leave tonight and here she was about to go. Natasha didn’t want to risk causing a ruckus by fighting her here and decided that the best route to go would be to maintain her cover. This meant she needed to find a jeep, preferably one that didn’t have an undressed intern in the back. Heading back towards the entrance to the camp, Natasha was relieved when she saw another jeep on the other side of the camp away from the one that had her stripped casualty. Hopping into the driver’s side, she unfolded the sun cover and let a set of keys drop into her lap. She inserted the keys and started the engine, opening up her wrist radio as she did.

“Avengers, this is Black Widow. Helena is already on the move so there’s going to be a change of plans. I’m going to follow her to the base and stop her there.

“What?” Fury could be heard on the other line. “How is she leaving now?”

“I don’t know.” Natasha said. “I’ll radio you the coordinates once I get there. I have to go, I can hear her coming.” She cut off Fury as she turned off the radio and hopped into the back seat, tucking herself snuggly on the floor so she couldn’t be seen. She only hoped that Helena wouldn’t be suspicious enough to look behind her.

Helena opened the door and got into the jeep, throwing a velvet bag into the passenger seat. She had her ninja mask on and also a submachine gun that she placed in the seat as well.

“Soon I will be rich and then can support my research proving the superiority of our race.” She said.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at the over dramatic statement Helena made and rolled her eyes as she drove away from the camp, not once did she think to look behind to see that she had a stowaway.

Meanwhile back at the camp, the long haired blond stepped out of her tent in just her pajamas. She had forgotten that she left her bag in the back of the jeep she and her partner rode and went to get it back. She approached the jeep and stopped when she saw what looked like a dead body in the back. She screamed until she heard the body go “MMMRRMGMM!!” Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was a woman tied up in just her underwear. She shined a flashlight onto the face and recognized it as her partner.

“My goodness!” she exclaimed, “Ilsa? Is that you? What happened to you and where are your clothes?”

Ilsa’s face grew red as she squirmed at being exposed in front of her friend, she didn’t know what had happened but she was mortified to wake up in just her underwear.

****

The drive took about an hour as the Jeep rode through the desert. Natasha tried breathing quietly so as not to be detected. She almost panicked when she heard Helena’s phone go off but was relieved when she checked it and then set it back down.

“Idiots.” She said, “Can’t I leave them for more than ten minutes without them needing me?”

When the jeep slowed down, Natasha looked up and waited for Helena to get out of the car and grab the bag. Natasha counted to one hundred before looking up and checking the area. The outside was dark but there were no stars out. She couldn’t figure out why that was the case until she heard the sounds of machinery. Looking out through the window she saw a white light rise from the ground and realized it was an elevator inside of a cave. She could see from the distance Helena and two women dressed in tan military uniforms. They patted Helena down and took her submachine gun before allowing her to pass. They stepped into the elevator and descended underground.

Once they were out of sight, Natasha got up from the backseat and opened the car door. As soon as she stepped back a light flashed in her direction.  
“Halt!” a woman’s voice could be heard. Natasha turned and saw a blonde haired woman with her hair tucked under a beret pointing a machine gun at her. She had a slim figure and even though she wore a military uniform, it seemed to accentuate her figure well almost as much as Natasha’s suit did. 

“Who are you?”

Natasha rolled forward behind the jeep as the soldier yelled at her to “STOP!”  
While the soldier ran around the jeep, Natasha climbed up the side and onto the roof, waiting for the soldier’s back to face her as she aimed her gun at where she thought Natasha would be. When she stared at a blank space with confusion, Natasha leapt from the roof and tackled the soldier to the ground. The soldier tried to aim her gun but Natasha kept it pointed towards the ceiling.

“American scum!” she said in a German accent.

“I’m Russian honey.” Natasha said as she reared her head back and brought it down into the bridge of the soldier’s nose. The struggle for the gun went limp as the soldier was knocked out cold. Rising to her feet, Natasha sighed as she looked at the elevator and wondered how she was going to get inside. She knew that the others might look for their comrade soon and there was no way they’d let her in looking like the way she did. Unless…

“Sorry.” She said with a shrug as she knelt down and unbuttoned the soldier’s shirt. “I’m not exactly wild about undressing women but I need to get inside.”

Within minutes, Natasha removed the soldier’s uniform from her body, leaving her lying there in a white tank top, white socks and a pair of red bikini style panties with swastikas on them. Normally Natasha would be offended at such a symbol but given that this woman was so devout towards this belief that she had it printed on her underwear amused Natasha a little bit. The woman’s breast didn’t seem too large but large enough to make her tank top seem small as her midriff was exposed. Placing the beret on her head she opened the jeep and lifted the knocked out soldier into the jeep. Natasha grabbed some rope in the back of the jeep and tied up the woman’s hands and feet.

“At least it will be a while before people see you.” Natasha said as she lifted the woman up and lay her on the back seat of the car. Just as Natasha closed the door, she jumped as she heard the elevator start again. The white light illuminated the cave once more. Turning around she saw two more soldiers in the elevator.

“Are you coming back?” one of them asked. “Or do you feel it’s unimportant to return to your post?”

“Oh no. I was just admiring the jeep that’s all.” Natasha said, surprised that they weren’t suspicious that she didn’t look like the woman she knocked out. Were all the soldiers similar in image?

She followed the two soldiers into the elevator and felt adrenaline course through her body as she descended into the layer of the Red Skull.

“Is Helena in her quarters?” one soldier asked the other.

“Yes.” The other answered, “She’s waiting in terminal C while Red Skull gets ready.”

Natasha repeated that room number in her mind so she knew where to look for Helena, if she was lucky she could get to her before she was to present the ruby.

Once the elevator stopped, the doors opened and Natasha followed the soldiers out down a long metal hallway. They passed several other soldiers walking in the other direction and then stopped when the hallway split in two directions.

“Bachman.” One soldier said to Natasha. “See to it that Ms. Klein is ready when Herr Skull calls for her.

Natasha nodded and walked in the opposite direction of the other two soldiers. Walking a bit faster once she was alone, Natasha began reading the signs on the sides of the doors. F, E, D, and finally C.

Standing outside the door, Natasha took a deep breath and then knocked on the door.

“Yes?” Helena’s voice could be heard saying.

“Ms. Klein.” Natasha said in a fake German accent, “The Red Skull is ready for you now.”

There was a noise and the metal doors slid open. Standing by a desk was Helena and on the desk the velvet bag with the ruby.

“Finally, I thought I was going to have to wait all night.” Helena said.  
Natasha didn’t answer, instead she entered the room and pressed the button to close the doors again.

Helena looked at Natasha confused and asked, “What is going on?”  
Natasha aimed her gun at Helena and said in her regular voice. “Don’t move.”

Helena raised her hands and narrowed her eyes. “A spy. How did you get in here?”

“That’s the least of your concerns right now. Toss me the ruby.”

“Okay.” Helena said as she walked to the table with her hands up. She grabbed the bag and looked as if she was going to hand it to Natasha. “Be careful what you ask for!”

All of the sudden, Natasha felt a hard pain hit her in the face from Helena throwing the ruby at her face. Helena took the opportunity to lunge at the stunned Natasha and go for her gun. Natasha held on tight to it as Helena tried wrestling it away.

“That accent sounds American.’ Helena said, “Must you fools always get in our way?”

“For the last time..” Natasha said as she kicked Helena in the shin, causing her to weaken her grip as she tended to her ankle, “I am Russian!” Grabbing the barrel of the gun, Natasha raised it over her head and swung it at Helena’s temple, hitting her with the butt of the gun.

“Ungh!” Helena groaned as she fell to the ground. She was out cold.  
Breathing heavily as she caught her breath, Natasha turned on her radio and said, “This is Black Widow. I’ve intercepted Helena and am going to go through the switch.”

“Finally.” Nick Fury said, “You had us worried.”

“I’m sending the coordinates to the base now.” Natasha said, “I’ll signal you when the time is ready to come in.” she turned off the radio signal and then bent down to remove Helena’s mask. After putting the mask on, Natasha unzipped her catsuit and stepped out of it, feeling a tingling sensation as the air from the room brushed against her exposed skin. Maybe it was the memory of stripping two women, but the thought of being exposed in the same room of an enemy made her want to put clothes on immediately. Without further hesitation, Natasha turned Helena over and unzipped the back of her suit. As she peeled it off of her unconscious foe, she looked down at her underwear clad body and stopped when she saw what the Nazi wore. Covering her mouth, Natasha had to repress her laughter at such a ridiculous sight. To think that such a deadly woman would be seen wearing what she was made it all more comical.

Her laughter was interrupted when she heard a knock. “Ms. Klein?” a soldier could be heard saying, “Red Skull is waiting for you.”

Natasha turned and tried imitating Helena’s voice. “Be right out, just give me a moment.” While the soldiers waited, Natasha put on Helena’s outfit and hid her against the wall by the door so she couldn’t be seen when she stepped out of the room. Placing the fake ruby in the velvet bag, Natasha tried to think of where to hide the real one. She didn’t plan on Helena’s outfit not having any pockets. In looking down, she realized that Helena’s costume was a rather tight fit and pushed her breasts up more to give them bigger cleavage. “Ugh, I can’t believe I’m doing this.” She said as she opened the top of her outfit and dropped the ruby down her breasts. With the ruby safely hidden, she opened the doors and let the soldiers lead her to the new Red Skull.

Natasha was led down a long metal hallway and into a large room that had a large computer screen with a map of the world. Stationed at different places throughout the room was about a dozen female soldiers with machine guns. At the other end of the room stood a figure about 8 feet tall. The limbs were large and golden, with the hands extending into long bladed fingers. It was clear this was “The Devil’s Armor.” Its large legs lifted up to turn around to reveal the front of the armor. The chest plate was wide and had a large gaping hole in it for the ruby to be placed. At the top of the torso was a red head with no hair that resembled the muscular depiction of a face in an anatomy book. This was, Sin, aka, the Red Skull.

“Ah Dr. Klein.” Sin said. “It’s nice to see you. I take it you have the ruby?”

“Yes Red Skull.” Natasha said in her best German accent. She knew she had to act as much as Helena as she could so as not to blow her cover. “Let me just say it is an honor to finally work with you.”

“Yes it is.” Sin said with a grin that unsettled Natasha as she stared at her scarred face. “Let’s see it then.”

“Do you have the money?”

“Of course.” Sin said looking to one of her soldiers who held a briefcase in their hand. They opened the case and in it were stacks of European currency wrapped up in bands. “It is yours once you hand over the ruby.

“Very well.” Natasha said as she held out the velvet bag, “Here is the Eye of Satan.

Sin let the Captain take the bag and drop it in her hand. Sin examined it closely and smiled, “Interesting how something so small could hold the key to such power and it’s all about to be mine! Captain, you may pay Dr. Klein for her services. You’re welcome to stay doctor to witness my great becoming.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Natasha said, smiling under her mask. She would signal the others as soon as she was handed the money. Just as she took the briefcase she went to touch her watch until she heard a woman’s growl coming from outside of the room.

“STUPID AMERICAN BITCH!!” the soldiers raised their guns as they turned towards the source of the noise.

Standing in the entrance of the room was Helena, arms hugging her large breasts to cover them up while one leg was crossed over the other. Her long blonde hair was untied and she had a look of rage on her face. The soldiers and red skull all stared at Helena and began laughing for Helena happened to be wearing a pair of white cotton panties with yellow ducks printed on them and a pair of white socks. “SHE’S A SPY! SHE STOLE MY CLOTHES!” Helena said pointing at Natasha, her face grew red as she realized the women were laughing at her underwear. “GRRRR STOP LAUGHING!!” Helena screamed as she moved one hand to cover her underwear. She was beginning to develop tears of rage. She was a well-respected archaeologist and the thought of her being humiliated in front of the well-respected Red Skull made her much more angry.

“I’m sorry Doctor Klein.” Sin said, “But I did not expect to see so much of you.”

As Helena walked further into the room, the other soldiers pointed at her ass as they could see that she actually wore a thong. Once Helena realized that her ass was exposed as well, she removed her hand from her crotch to cover her backside. “Forgive me, Red Skull, I didn’t mean to insult you by being seen in such a shameful state.”

As Helena talked, Natasha’s body became cold with sweat as she knew her cover was about to be blown. She began stepping backwards until she heard the cocking of guns behind her and saw that they were all aimed at her.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sin asked, “No one tries to deceive the Red Skull and gets away with it.”

Before Sin could continue, she saw someone else out of the corner of her eye and turned to look to see who else was coming. Entering the room was a woman with her hands behind her back and her legs tied together dressed in only a tank top and panties with swatiskas on them, it was the soldier Natasha stripped. Somehow she managed to get out of the jeep. She hopped into the room with a look of panic on her face. “Lord Skull! An intruder has broken into the base and she took my uniform!”

A chorus of laughter could be heard around the soldier as her peers began laughing at her. Unlike Helena, she didn’t have the luxury of being able to cover herself and all she could do was blush as she lowered her head in shame.

“Indeed she did.” Sin said, “Since our guest seems so adamant about   
stripping women down to their rather embarrassing undergarments…” Helena looked away as her face turned even redder, she regretted wearing these stupid duck panties but then she hadn’t expected that one of her idols would see her in them. “…then it’s only fair that we treat her the same way. Guards?”

Natasha’s eyes darted wildly right and left as the guards closed in on her, they were all armed and so she couldn’t fight back. She screamed as two guards grabbed her arms and held them up. She felt a hand pull on the back of her mask and rip it off her face, in pulling off the mask, the guard also pulled off Natasha’s wig.

“Ah.” Sin said with a smile, “I recognize you. You are that one woman, the one who fights alongside Captain America…Black Widow. This explains how you were able to defeat and strip Ms. Klein.” At those words, Helena hugged her breasts tighter and buckled her legs as the humiliation of her defeat stung much more.

“And I’m assuming the ruby you were about to hand me was fake?” Sin asked.

“Yes..” Natasha said, sweat beginning to pour down her face as she knew what was coming. “But I destroyed the original.”

“She’s lying!” Helena shouted. “the ruby is indestructible, it would take another indestructible force to break it.”

“Is that so?” Sin asked, looking to Helena and then back to Natasha. “So where is the original?”

Natasha closed her mouth and didn’t answer, she knew she couldn’t give it away.

“Fine.” Sin said, “Captain, strip Ms. Widow.”

“NO!” Natasha screamed as she tried to break away from her captors. She was forced to stop when a gun was cocked against her temple. She stopped struggling but could feel her body shuddering as she felt fingers grab the back of her costume and rip it open from the back. RIIIP!!!,Natasha’s white skin became exposed as the costume split down. Another soldier pulled the front of her costume down, exposing her C cup breasts that bounced free from their tight restraint. Natasha winced as she bit her lip from her chest being exposed, she only hoped that they would stop at exposing her chest. Just then, she heard a soft clunking noise and looked down to see the ruby fall from between her breasts to the ground below.

“Ahhh, so you were trying to deceive me.” Sin said as one of the Captain’s retrieved it.

“I told you!” Helena said. “And that money belongs to me!”

“Of course Doctor Klein.” Sin said, “I’ll make sure you are well compensated. But for now, we must attend to this criminal.” She grinned wickedly at Natasha and nodded.

Natasha felt two hands on either side of her grab the sides of her costume that rested on her hips. “NOOOOOO!!! STOP!!!” she cried but it was useless as both hands yanked down hard on the costume, pulling them to Natasha’s ankles that were now shaking with anxiety. Her legs buckled as she stood in front of a dozen people in nothing but a pair of pink panties with red hearts printed on them. Worst of all was that people behind her could see the picture of Hello Kitty’s head on the back. She closed her eyes as her face turned red as she heard everyone around her laughing.

“You can’t be serious!” Sin said, “Is it customary for all agents to wear little girls’ underwear?”

Natasha’s eyes squeezed tighter to hold back tears as Sin ridiculed her lucky underwear that now wasn’t making her feel so lucky. Indeed, the fear she had after stripping all of her foes became a reality for her as she was exposed to perhaps one of the most evil organizations in the world. How could she ever be taken seriously once word got out that she wore such embarrassing underwear?

“Not so funny is it?” Helena added, feeling less embarrassed now that someone else was being humiliated.

“Okay! You’ve proven your point now give me some clothes and let me go!” Natasha yelled.

“Sorry Ms. Widow.” Sin said, “But I’m afraid you are in no position to demand anything from us. However, you are right, we’ve proven our point and now I have other important matters to attend to. Captain, place the ruby inside the armor.”

The Captain nodded and pointed to the soldiers restraining Natasha and then to the ruby. One of them let go of Natasha while the other let go of her to point their gun at her. As the soldier carried the ruby to the armor, both of Natasha’s hands flew to cover the front and back of her underwear, crossing her legs and then wrapping an arm around her exposed breasts. She knew she should be concerned with Sin about to become immortal, but she couldn’t shake the horror of standing there half naked.

The soldier placed the ruby in the small hole in the chest of the armor. As soon as it fit inside a flash of light came from the armor, sending the soldier backwards. Sin looked down at her hands as she saw the glow emanate from her body and began laughing maniacally. “Yes!! I FEEL IT!!” she shouted. All the soldiers in the room began to look at each other with unease. Helena backed away while covering herself again, feeling more vulnerable in front of such obvious power, Natasha fell to her knees and hunched over to cover herself and her jaw dropped as she looked at Sin’s face. Slowly, the red color of her face began to transform into a more pinkish tone and red hair began to form on her head. “Oh my!” she said as she delicately touched her face with the claws of her armor and then touched her hair to look at it. “My face! It’s coming back! I’m beautiful again!” Indeed, the once skull shaped Sin had her original pink complexion with red hair trimmed a little higher above her shoulders. Then her eyes attained a yellowish glow and her laughter returned. “I AM TRULY INVINCIBLE!! I AM A GOD!!”

“HAIL RED SKULL!” the soldiers in the room shouted, extending their arms in the air. Helena did so as well while keeping one arm over her chest. Natasha looked around and felt sweat falling from her face as she wondered what would happen to her now that Sin was invincible.

“And now.” Sin began. “Time to punish our prisoner.” She approached Natasha, her shadow eclipsing her entire body and said, “I’ll make you a deal. If you can defeat me, I’ll let you go.”

“What?” Natasha repeated meekly.

“You heard me American swine. Fight me!” Sin said. “Get to your feet and fight back!”

Natasha did as she was told but continued covering herself, feeling her heart rise in her chest as the fear set in. “I-I c-can’t fight you like this!” she stuttered.

“Nonsense.” Sin said, “You were skilled enough to break into this base. Surely you can battle a god without your clothes.” She raised her huge armored hand and swung it at Natasha, who screamed and leapt out of the way. Instantly, the rest of the soldiers and Helena backed away at the fight that ensued. Natasha got to her feet and ran as fast as she could to try and get away from Sin but would stop every time she ran into a soldier who blocked her way. Each time a soldier intercepted Natasha from escaping they laughed at her. She whimpered as she ran in circles from the massive fists of Sin while the rest of the women in the room mocked her and her Hello Kitty underwear.

“Run scared little spider run!” Sin said as she watched Natasha scramble to safety.

Natasha noticed that while the soldiers were too busy laughing at her, the area towards the exit was open. She counted to three and on three, she tried running as fast as she could towards the exit. Her heart skipped a bit as she got closer, thinking that freedom was hers until she felt a sharp pain rise up between her ass cheeks and then felt herself rising in the air. She screamed in pain as Sin’s massive hand grabbed onto the back of her panties and lifted up, giving Natasha perhaps the biggest wedgie that was humanly possible. The soldiers all laughed and clapped while Natasha’s will finally broke and she started to cry. “Just let me go!” she whined “It huuuuurts!” he legs buckled together as the panties rode up further, she began to hyperventilate as the pain increased.

Just when she thought she was going to pass out, she heard a man’s voice shout, “There she is! AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!!!”

“OH NO!” Natasha cried as she tried to cover her face while hanging in the air from her underpants. She peeked through her fingers and saw Captain America, Iron Man, Spider-Woman and Hawkeye standing in the entrance. The soldiers all aimed their guns at them while Helena screamed and ran to hide behind a computer council, unfortunately she wasn’t quick enough as the Avengers watched her run and wondered why one of Red Skull’s soldiers was wearing only socks and duck print panties.

“Uh are we sure we’re in Red Skull’s base and not a slumber party?” Iron Man asked.

“No you are in the right place Avengers.” Sin said, “And I have something that belongs to you.” She flung her arm forward, letting Natasha fly in the air and landing on her stomach, her ass extending into the air showing off the Hello Kitty face. The Avengers gasped as they saw their undressed comrade and Natasha curled up into a ball to cover herself.

“Don’t look at me!” she cried, face turning as red as Sin’s face was before it was healed. It was bad enough she had been stripped by her enemies, but now her comrades saw her in her most humiliating pair of underwear that was now stretched out from the wedgie she received.

“Oh my god how humiliating!” Spider Woman blurted out, “I’d die if anyone saw me like that!”

“Enough!” Captain America shouted as he pointed to Sin., “Avengers, focus your attacks on the Red Skull!”

“Ugh Cap, we have guns aimed at us.” Hawkeye said.

“Not for long.” Captain America said as he swung his arm, sending his shield in a circle, knocking the guns out of the hands of every soldier in the room. They are cried out in pain as they tended to their wrists. Just as the shield returned to Captain America’s hand he saw them reaching for their pistols in their gun belts and threw his shield out again. This time as it traveled in a circle, in managed to destroy the belts on each soldier. They all screamed as the shield hit them and as soon as Captain America grabbed his shield back, the pants on every soldier in the room fell to the ground, exposing their swastika printed panties. There was a chorus of screams as each soldier’s hands flew to cover their underwear, their cheeks turning red.

“Wow…” Iron Man said, “Talk about being devoted to a cause.

“Idiots!” Sin said angrily. “No matter. You cannot stop me!” she opened her clawed hand and fired a blast at the Avengers. They all scattered to dodge the blast and then began firing their own weapons at Sin. One by one, arrows, shields and energy blasts bounced off of Sin’s armor. One of Iron Man’s blasts ricocheted and hit Helena in the ass, igniting a fire in the back of her underwear.

“EEeK!” she screamed as she ran from her hiding spot, arms covering her breasts as she ran away. “Someone put me out!” she called. None of the soldiers obeyed as they were too busy covering themselves, however, Spider-woman flew in front of Helena and grabbed her by the hair. “With pleasure you anti-semite!” she said as she put Helena over her knee and began putting out the fire with her hand.

“Ow!” Stop it!” Helena cried as Spider-woman spanked the fire from her behind. When the fire was finally out, Helena had a wide gaping hole in her duck panties and her ass was exposed. “Oh my god!” she cried when she felt the cool breeze brush against her cheeks. She got up from Spider-woman’s knee and ran out of the room, both hands covering her charred backside.

“Nice job Spider-woman.” Hawkeye said with a grin.

“ugh, I’m sure you enjoyed that.” Spider-woman said as she rolled her eyes.

“Focus Avengers!” Captain America said, “Try aiming for her face.”  
Sin laughed as the blasts fired from the Avengers bounced off of her face just as if it was armor.

“No Captain!” Natasha called out, “You have to destroy the ruby, with something indestructible!”

“Ugh great, I think I forgot my own indestructible ruby at home.” Iron Man wisecracked.

“I don’t need a ruby.” Captain America said as he raised his shield. Indeed, the shield he carried was no ordinary shield. It was made of a metal called vibranium and it was also indestructible. Swinging his arm forward the shield flew into the air and spun in a line straight towards Sin’s chest.

“NOOOO!!!” Sin screamed as she saw the shield flying towards her. She tried to step out of the way but the armor was too heavy for her to move swiftly. The shield bounced off of the ruby causing it to shatter in pieces. There was a flash of light and then the glow from Sin’s eyes disappeared. “GRRR!!!” Sin growled as she tried raising her arm to fire another blast but she couldn’t raise her arm. Instead, the arms straightened out and then plates covering her arms retracted, exposing Sin’s pale white skin. She gasped and began to shake her head. “No!” Then the legs locked up and the foot cuffs retracted, showing off Sin’s bare feet. “NO! SOLDIERS! FETCH MY UNIFORM!” she cried.

None of the soldiers budged as they had their own problems to deal with. Hawkeye was aiming his arrows at them, firing them off one by one, each arrow grazing the soldiers’ hips and ripping their swastika print underwear off, leaving them hanging off the arrows. They all screamed and fell to their knees as their hands dropped to cover their exposed genitalia.

“Really Hawkeye? Was that necessary?” Captain America asked.

“Hey, what kind of American am I if I allow Nazi propaganda to get shown off in a sexy manner?”

With no one to help Sin, she was forced to watch as the shoulder plates retracted and then the plates above her feet, exposing two pale slender legs. “Someone help me!!” she cried but with one more click, the chestplate and hip plates retracted, causing Sin to fall out of the armor and onto the ground. Sin lay on her stomach and felt the cold metal against her body as she was completely naked under the armor. With Sin on her stomach, the Avengers could see her exposed backside, and the swastika tattoo on her left cheek.

“Unless Tony wants to use his laser, I’m not removing that.” Hawkeye said.  
Sin rose to her feet, looked to her left, then to her right and finally looked down. Her eyes and mouth widened as she saw that she was completely naked in front of her enemies and screamed as her arms formed and upside down “L” to cover her breasts and crotch. Being that her figure was so slender, it was no surprise that she was not very well endowed in the behind or the chest.

“It’s over Sin.” Captain America said, “You’re under arrest for theft, and plotting terrorism.”

“And stripping an officer.” Iron Man added.

“shut up Tony!” Natasha yelled. She bent down to pick up the torn remains of her clothes and wrapped them around her underwear and used her arms to cover her breasts.

“OOOO Stupid Avengers!” Sin yelled as her face turned red with anger and embarrassment. She was getting so angry she was trying not to cry but it didn’t stop her from saying, “If my daddy was still alive he’d have stopped you!”

“Maybe.” Hawkeye said, “But he would’ve kept his clothes on. Did he make you get that tattoo?”

Sin gasped and realized that he tattoo had been exposed and then fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. She had the taste of power for mere minutes and then lost it all along with her dignity to the Avengers.

“Okay Avengers, let’s arrest the rest of the women here and get out. Spider-woman, search for Dr. Klein, I’m sure she’s somewhere in the base looking for some pants.” Captain America said.

“Uh Captain.” Natasha said in a meek voice. “You.uh won’t mention this to anyone else will you?”

“Mention what?” he asked.

“My um…erm..hello kitty panties.” She said as her cheeks grew red again.  
“So that’s what that was.” Captain America said. “You have my word that I won’t mention this to anyone else.”

“Thanks Captain.” Natasha said with a smile, “I knew I could trust you.  
The Avengers all escorted the naked Sin and her soldiers out of the base. Nick Fury and his agents waited outside of the cave. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a line of red faced women in handcuffs walking out of the cave without and pants or underwear. Then Helena marched out next, hands above her head and charred duck panties still smoking.

“STOP!! THIS IS INHUMANE! I NEED CLOTHES! DON’T MAKE ME GO OUT THERE!” Sin was screaming from the cave. All the men gasped and then started to whistle and make cat calls as they saw the naked Sin marching out of the cave with her hands cuffed. She started to sob again, stomping her feet. “ I AM THE RED SKULL AND I’M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE TREATED THIS WAY!”

“What happened in there?” Fury asked Captain America.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” He said.

The Avengers came out of the cave next. Natasha managed to swipe a spare uniform and felt relieved to have clothes again. She was also relieved to know that her humiliating experience would be kept secret. Unfortunately for her, only Captain America was the one who could honor his word, as for the rest of the Avengers, all of them made little jokes at Natasha’s expense in the following days. Iron Man was the worst as he had Natasha’s office painted pink and decorated with Hello Kitty artwork. Mortified, Natasha didn’t return to work for a week and it was the last time she wore her lucky underwear on a mission.


End file.
